phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:92.8.232.249
Blocked for a month Your access to this wiki has been blocked for a month because you continue to insert personal opinion into pages and put in statements that have been proven to be false. All other IP addresses used by you have also been blocked for this same period. — RRabbit42 02:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months You came back on a different IP address and added your personal opinion again. You were asked multiple times not to do this and now I am telling you: do not do this any more. All IP addresses (computers) you have edited from have now been blocked for three months because of this. — RRabbit42 15:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Traffic Cam Caper See your other page for information about your recent edit to "Traffic Cam Caper". Personal opinion You added a personal opinion that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was never a threat into the page for "Oh, There You Are, Perry". I have removed it. This is the same kind of personal opinion that as when you added that Candace only saved Phineas because the CD fell and that you think Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans are lame. You did this under the following IP addresses: * 92.9.85.187 * 92.9.160.178 * 92.11.143.166 * 92.237.99.5 I blocked all four IP addresses after I gave you several chances to stop and provided proof as to why what you were saying was not correct. Do not continue to put your own opinion into article pages. It does not belong there. Article pages need to be unbiased and objective. If you continue to do this, all IP addresses that you've edited under will be blocked for a week. If you decide you're going to keep doing it no matter what, then the block will be increased each time. -- RRabbit42 15:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Oh, There You Are, Perry and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ard11230 (Talk) 09:38, August 21, 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''